


Kaeyi's Fan Service

by Ratchat620



Category: Dreamlings, Kaeyidream, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: Kaeyi can't help but feel turned on by all her fans eyeing her up at comic con and she needs you to help her. Soon things get out of hand though





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: This is a work of fiction yadayada, relations to real people are coincidental, except for Kaeyi of course ;)  
> This is basically just a whole load of smut. If you like it be sure to say something in the comments, if you don't like it please mention why in the comments too, even if you think it was meh just post that in the comments, i don't really care i just want criticism. Anyways enjoy!

Here it is. Finally, in all its nerdy glory: Comic Con London. You've been wanting to go for years but never managed to save up enough money and time, but this year you're finally here. You smile as you walk past a couple Naruto cosplayers holding “Free Hugs” signs. You walk through the doors and hear the sounds of thousands of geeks. You hear two dudes talking about how there's no way Deadpool would beat Wolverine, while a Deadpool cosplayer under a nearby table ties their shoelaces together. Some anime fans are freaking out about how awesome the huge Totoro cosplayer is and in the corner of your eye you spot an imperial patrol of Stormtroopers escorting a Wookie. Than you see her.

Kaeyi Dream, one of the hottest YouTubers/streamers out there. Her D-cup tits are bouncing up and down as she runs toward the open area you're at. She seems to be in a hurry. You wave at her and quickly say “Big fan!” You'll have a chance at a proper meet and greet later and you don't wanna hold her up. To your surprise she stops and walks over to you. She eyes you up for a bit and says “Mmh you'll do fine.” Without warning she grabs your hand and pulls you along to where she was originally going. “Wait Kaeyi, what is this?” She looks back while running and slightly out of breath she says, “Oh believe me you'll love it.” 

After a bit more running you end up at the storage area behind her booth. She looks at you with lust filled eyes. “Here's what you're gonna need to do. I haven't had the chance to cum yet and seeing all these horny fans look at my tits is making me soaking wet. I'm already late for my signing and Q&A session so what you're gonna do is tonguefuck my cunt while I get rid of all of my fans, ok?” Before you get the chance to respond she pushes you towards the entrance to the booth and tells you to get under the table. You make sure none of her fans see you and you get into position as Kaeyi walks out and gets greeted by loud cheers and a couple guys wolf whistling. Her black dress is hiding almost nothing of her gigantic tits and it's short enough that when she bends over to pick up a pen she dropped, probably on purpose, the few fans standing close enough get a clear view of her bare ass, and her soaking pussy.

 

Her legs appear under the table and with it her dripping cunt. She spreads her legs and you hear her starting to talk to all the fans while she’s signing. Noticing you’re not getting busy right away, a hand slips under the table and she grabs a handful of your hair to drag you towards her slit. Seeing no other way and feeling the length of your cock increase in your pants you start lapping up her juices. Her grip intensifies for a second and relaxes immediately. While licking Kaeyi’s cunt you hear her longing fans walking by and you realise just how lucky you are to be the one under her table. You penetrate her slit with your tongue and start moving it in and out quickly and rhythmically. Her legs close a little but you grab her by her thighs and keep them spread. She moans, loud enough for you to hear and definitely loud enough for her fans to notice something’s going on. Your cock is harder than it’s ever been, straining against your pants. You plunge a finger into your favourite youtuber and fingerblast her while you’re licking her clit. She squirms in her seat as she keeps trying to respond to her fans’ questions. You hear her curse under her breath as she messes up her autograph because of you adding another finger. While you're busy under the table Kaeyi is trying her best to keep her composure and sign all her fans’ stuff. However, she’s having trouble keeping her moans in and one of her fans notices. “What’s wrong Kaeyi?” he asks “Did you leave your vibrator on or something, you slut”

Kaeyi goes red faced and forces a giggle. “You’re so..Ah...oh FUCK...aaAAAHH” She closes her eyes in ecstasy as her orgasm comes over her and spreads through her entire body like a lightning bolt. Under the table she wraps her legs around your head to keep you going, not wanting this mind shattering orgasm, on display for all of her fans, to stop. The guy standing in front of her says: “I fucking knew it, you’re cumming right in front of us, and worst of all it’s turning you on like crazy, you fan fucking whore! Why don’t you sign something of mine huh?” He lifts up his shirt and Kaeyi obeys him, enjoying the thought of being a slave to her fans. She leans forward gazing at his abs, still coming down from her orgasm. The fan speaks again. “Lower Kaeyi, you know what to do here.” He ends his sentence with an evil grin. Kaeyi doesn’t even hesitate and bends all the way over the table. She starts unbuttoning her fan’s trousers and pull down his jeans. This is met by several gasps and some cheers but also a bunch of her male fans shouting things like “Slut!” and “You cock hungry whore!” Several people get out of the line but more come looking at what’s causing this commotion. Meanwhile, you’ve crawled from under the table. Now Kaeyi’s little act has been seen through it’s useless to keep hiding. You see Kaeyi practically worshipping the bulge in the fan’s underwear. She licks it, she smells it, all being cheered on by the now huge crowd standing around her booth. This whole debacle is only turning her on more, more than she’s ever been. She finally pulls down her fan’s underwear and his rock hard 11 inch cock springs free, hitting her square in the face making a satisfying slapping sound. Kaeyi moans and under her breath you hear her say “fuck yes” as she stares, wide eyed, at her biggest fan’s huge member.

 

She eagerly takes his cock in her mouth and starts sucking it vigorously. Half of the guys lucky enough to have front row seats already have their cocks out and are jerking them to Kaeyi’s delight. All the attention she’s getting from her fans, and from random strangers that just happened to walk by the pseudo gangbang, is making her wetter than she’s ever been. She moans on her fan’s cock as you’re still fingerblasting her while licking her clit. You decide you’ve serviced her enough and now it’s time for your pleasure. You take out your cock and instead of hiking her skirt up further you rip it down the middle, revealing your favourite twitch girl’s naughty bits in all their dripping glory. You don’t seem to recall anytime your cock has ever been this hard and you ram it into her soaking cunt. Kaeyi’s moaning increases, seemingly to great delight of the fan she’s sucking off as he cums, what you can only assume to be a bucketload of hot white sperm, down her throat. It might’ve even been more than that as Kaeyi has so much trouble swallowing it half of it dribbles out of her cock filled mouth and onto her chin. You hear her say “Next! I’ll do anything for my fans!.” The crowd erupts with cheers now that everybody realizes they’re each going to get a turn to do what they’ve always wanted to their favourite streamer. One of the guys standing closest to her blows his load immediately after hearing his long time fantasy say such a slutty thing. He cums all over Kaeyi’s face and lands some spurts of cum on her glasses and her nose. When he’s done he quickly gets pushed back into the crowd to make place for two more fans with their cocks out. Meanwhile the fan that started all this is cleaning his spit covered dick by wrapping Kaeyi’s long black hair around it and stroking it to orgasm, cumming all over the gangbang slut’s hair. You speed up your thrusting and Kaeyi’s ass ripples every time it’s slammed by your hips. The satisfying smacking noise is heard throughout the crowd, joining Kaeyi’s moans and the obscene language shouted at her by her own fans.

 

One of the few fully clothed fans walks up to her and grabs Kaeyi’s face by the chin. “Open your mouth Kaeyi.” he commands. The cum covered slut obeys. The new guy gargles a bit and proceeds to spit in her mouth. She willingly wiggles it around a bit with her tongue and swallows. “What is your mouth for Kaeyi?” he asks. “Sucking big juicy dicks.” she moans, as you keep ramming your dick into her. “And what are you for?” he asks. “Serving my fans, serving anyone.” He slaps her in the face and stands back up, taking his cock out and starting to jerk it. One of the fans standing on the front row exclaims he’s gonna blow and Kaeyi opens her mouth smiling, taking the fan’s hot and sticky load of cum to the face and making her pale skin even whiter. Suddenly you hear someone shout out from the crowd. “Flip her over! We want her tits” Two guys standing in front of the rest look at each other and nod, walking to the table and flipping the fan servicing slut onto her back. She grabs their already exposed cocks and starts jerking them off while one of the guys grabs her dress and rips it in half down the middle. Her D-cup boobs bounce out, noticeably not contained by a bra and the other dude slaps one of them making it ripple and bounce a little more. Kaeyi moans as her clothes are ruined and she’s being used like some kind of doll. She looks up at you and smiles, face covered in cum and spit, still jerking off the two cocks next to her. “Please...ah..don’t...hold back, cum in me. Make me yours.” You speed up your thrusting and you notice you’re hitting her cervix. You keep ramming it, eliciting moans and even screams from Kaeyi. She throws her head back in pleasure, letting it hang of the side of the table. You suddenly notice the muscles in her pussy tightening immensely and gripping your cock, keeping it in her. She has the best and tightest cunt you’ve ever had. As Kaeyi squirts all over the table you shoot your cum into her womb. “Aah fuck yeah, make me your preggo whore! Fill me up with your cum!” A bystander takes Kaeyi’s open and screaming mouth for an invitation and shoots his load straight down her throat. She doesn’t stop screaming from pleasure and his cum runs down her face. When you pull out some of your cum comes oozing out. You’ve obviously filled her up to the brim. You notice you’re still hard and with one look at those amazing tits of her you’re sure. You get an idea and jump over the table.

You position yourself over Kaeyi’s head and put your cock in the valley between her D-cups. You press her tits together and start thrusting. It feels godly. You reach back and grab a handful of Kaeyi’s hair, pulling her up into your asscrack. “Get busy slut.” She starts rimming you without even trying to complain. She’s licking your asscrack while you’re fucking her tits and you have to wonder if this is even better than her pussy. You see two guys jumping over the table to your original position and as one whips his cock out the other jams three of his fingers into Kaeyi’s tight cunt. You notice the guy is lining his cock up with her butthole and you know he’s in for a good time. He lubes his cock up with some spit and rams it past Kaeyi’s sphincter. You feel her scream in your ass and let out a satisfying moan. You keep using her tits as your personal jerk off tool and you feel you’re getting close already. The two guys she was jerking off are getting close and both of them cum all over her tits, coating them in their hot sticky seed. One of them slaps one of her nipples and the other one pinches it, eliciting more moans from Kaeyi’s ass covered face, before they pull back into the crowd. 

 

You feel yourself getting close yet again and you know that you gotta give something back to your slut. You back up and as soon as Kaeyi’s face comes out from between your legs you ram your cock all the way down her throat. You unleash a torrent of cum along the way making her gag and choke, coughing up some of the cum you spurted down her throat. You hold yourself there for a little longer not caring at all about your slut not being able to breath. You start to feel her struggle a bit and you’ve decided you’ve had enough for today. You pull out and wipe your cock off on her face. You grab a handfull of her hair and use it as a cumrag for your cock, cleaning up the rest of what she didn’t swallow. You see her look up at you with big eyes and you notice she came. You almost forgot about the guys ramming her ass and finger blasting her but it’s obvious she’s focused completely on you. You see one of them cum and the one that was fingering now lines up with her asshole. You push him back and say “She’s had enough for today, maybe tomorrow bud.” He backs up a little but his horniness gets the best of him and he starts arguing, you see him growing mad. You push him and say “She’s had enough!” showing him you mean business. He walks off grumbling. You pick Kaeyi up in your arms, naked and coated in cum. She’s still looking at you with those big eyes of her and you think you spot something loving in there. You kiss her and walk backstage to get her into some new clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to continue this, say the word and i might (when I say might I mean, if you really want it i'll do it eventually) Also don't forget to leave your criticisms and stuff. Kudos are always appreciated. Also if you wanna talk about Kaeyi hit me up on Kik, we perverts kinda have a community of ERPers there so that's fun (username is ratchat620).


End file.
